one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam and max vs bonnie and clyde
TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! *We open in Hawaii sam and max are enjoying their vacation as they are seen sitting on a typical Hawaiian folding chair* sam: ah isn't it lovely sitting here enjoying the waves the sun and these lovely coconut umbrella drinks? Max: yeah especially those hula girls yowza! *suddenly they hear an alarm as we see that our crime doing experiment duo bonnie and clyde as they steal their drinks and everything that the resort has sam: max max: yes sam? Sam: did two weird looking guys just steal our vacation? Max: eeyup sam: then let's get em! Max: right nobody steals our vacation *they then chase after the two experiments thus making this a car chase starting the melee off IT'S COPS VERSUS ROBBERS LET THE CHASE BEGIN! The two cars then start the chase as they begin with a shootout the two cars the drive through a bunch of obstacles making the chase intense the two robbers then throw some dynamite but luckily sam and max turn making it go just above them as an explosion is heard 30 sam: hope that didn't blow up anybody we know max: me eitheir I still got to buy some guns at sal's 20 the two kept shooting at each other throwing stuff and shooting at each other throw and shoot shooting and throwing 10 the two cars wheels are hit and they all start screaming as they spin out of control 9 they bump into each other as they exchange fisticuffs max then starts spanking bonnie max: bad criminal bad! Bonnie: ow ow ow stop it! That hurts 8 then they bump and max has bonnie in a leg lock with bonnie struggling in pain to get out of it 7 sam is seen chomping at clyde's arm the blaster one clyde: ahh get em off! 6 max is seen doing the tango with bonnie as they hit another bump bonnie: I didn't know you cared max: what the? Who writes this stuff? Clyde then looks on clyde: bonnie! Bonnie: hey we hit a bump this isn't intentional 5 they hit another bump as they switch cars 4 they both switch back to their normal cars as they hit another bump 3 2 then bonnie and clyde see a cliff bonnie: clyde look out! But it is too late as bonnie and clyde both end up in the water as their car sinks down to the bottom KO? Sam: wow that was a little intense for my case max: speak for yourself sam we barely made it out of there alive! Sam: good point and we better get the car's tire fixed too or the commissioner will have our heads max: yeah but can we do that again that was fun sam: you crack me up little buddy THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO..........SAM AND MAX EPILOUGE: we see something swimming out to land as they pop up they are revealed to be bonnie and clyde they survived the fall bonnie: *out of breath sighing* we made it *still sighing and out of breath* clyde: *out of breath* yeah... you know this scene seems familiar bonnie: yeah didn't we see this on tv or something *they both shrug at each other* and move on clyde: well looks like our car is gone bonnie: yeah but hey at least we got each other right? Clyde: yeah true let's hope we can find the little blue fur ball and hope he can forgive us